Proving It
by e.montg
Summary: Set a few years after the war. Haymitch and Effie are living together and Effie feels as if Haymitch isn't happy with her anymore. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Haymitch was building a new pen for his geese for the better part of the afternoon. When he was satisfied with his work he made his way back into the house. He was washing up when he overheard Effie talking to Katniss on the phone. Usually she would just walk right over to her house but Katniss accompanied Peeta to one of his checkups with the doctors in the capitol.

"I don't know Katniss. It just seems like he doesn't want me here. It feels like he isn't happy." Effie confided.

"Well I can't just come out and ask him Katniss, you know just as well as I do that he would just laugh at me for being insecure or something."

"Yes, he was the one to ask me to come live with him. He seemed really happy in the beginning but now it seems like he just isn't enjoying my company anymore. Ugh, I don't know. It just seemed like such a good idea at first. I really do love him and he says he loves me, but lately his actions aren't showing it."

"He used to not be able to keep his hands off of me and now it's like pulling teeth to get a kiss out of the man. We haven't had sex in.."

"Oh Katniss, grow up. We are all adults here."

"Well, safe travels tomorrow, dear. We will see you when you get back. Give Peeta my love and I hope all is well with the doctor's visit."

He heard Effie hand up the phone and return to their bedroom.

Haymitch had no idea that Effie was feeling this way. Of course he still enjoyed her company and even though he doesn't say it enough, he truly does love her. He hadn't even taken notice of the fact that they haven't been being very intimate. They have both been busy lately. He was rebuilding the pen and doing some landscaping in the back yard. Effie has been helping a very pregnant Katniss and a very anxious Peeta prepare their house for the arrival of their baby girl.

Effie and Haymitch grew very close during their time in District 13. Even though she was suffering from nightmares of her own, she seemed to soothe his. Space was limited in the District so when Effie was released from the care unit, Haymitch offered to take her in. It was all innocent at first. He just wanted to help her, but they grew closer and eventually they found themselves deep in love with one another. When the war was over and it was safe to return home, it only seemed right that Effie come to stay with Haymitch in 12 so they could explore this new relationship. He never admitted it to her, but he needed her. Without her in his arms at night, the nightmares were grueling.

He loved that crazy woman and he was going to prove it to her. He knew that if he didn't, he would risk not having her in his life anymore and that thought was just too much to bear. He was going to show her just how much she meant to him. He just had to figure out how.


	2. Chapter 2

Haymitch knew that he couldn't just come out and tell her how much he loved her. Saying it is one thing, proving it is another. What he didn't know was whether or not he should tell Effie that he overheard her conversation, or if he should just start making changes. If he just went along with his plan and didn't explain to her, she might get overwhelmed or paranoid. If he started overcompensating for his recent absence of affection, she would probably think something was up and the situation would just get messier. On the other hand, if he told her that he overheard her conversation, she would probably go on a rant about manners and the rudeness of eavesdropping. He decided that the lecture on manners would be easier to deal with than the risk of making the situation worse.

Effie never wore ridiculous wigs anymore and her blonde locks were now well past her shoulders. The over exaggerated make-up went out the door with the wig. She still wore a light layer of make-up, but not nearly as much as she once did. Old habits are hard to break. That night as they were getting ready for bed, Effie came out of the bathroom in her usual violet colored night gown that barely reached mid thigh. Her hair was let loose and her face was wiped clean. She looked as beautiful as ever and Haymitch couldn't help but stare.

"What are you looking at Haymitch?" she questioned.

"You are just so beautiful, Sweetheart. I was just thinking how lucky I am to be able to go to sleep and wake up to someone as flawless as you."

"Oh, that was very sweet of you to say." Effie said as she blushed furiously. She jumped into bed next to him, pecked him on the cheek and turned out her bedside lamp.

"Goodnight Haymitch."

"Night Princess."

Haymitch tossed and turned for a while before he couldn't take it anymore. He turned so he was facing Effie but she was facing the other way. He carefully slid an arm under her and pulled her close. Her back was to his front. He draped his other arm over her and intertwined their fingers. He tried to be as gentle as possible but she still stirred awake.

"Are you okay, Haymitch? Did you have a nightmare?" Effie asked with much concern.

"Relax, Eff. Can't I just hold my girl without there being a reason?" She gave him a quizzical look and then relaxed into his embrace. A few minutes passed before he spoke again.

"Effie? You know that I love you, right?" He felt her tense up. She definitely wasn't expecting that and it made him even more disappointed in himself.

"Of course I know that Haymitch. I love you too, very much." She finally replied before she snuggled deeper into his arms.

Eventually Effie fell back asleep, but Haymitch remained awake. He couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. He just wanted to admire the beautiful woman. He loved the way that she fit perfectly in his arms, and the way that their fingers fit together as if they were made for each other. He adored the little faces she made while she was sleeping. He could probably go on and on about the things he loved the most about Effie. He loved everything about this woman and he hated himself for letting her forget that. With a goodnight kiss to her neck and a final "I love you" Haymitch finally let his tired eyes close. That night, they both slept better than they had in a while.

The next morning Effie was awaken by a kiss to the back of her hand, then a kiss to her forearm, followed by a kiss to her shoulder and a kiss to her neck. Finally, his lips landed on hers before she opened her eyes.

"Good morning Haymitch." Effie greeted as she reached up to steal another kiss, which Haymitch gladly returned.

"Good morning Sweetheart. I made you your favorite breakfast, waffles with whipped cream and strawberries." Haymitch told her when they finally came up for air.

"Oh Honey, you didn't have to do that! I know you must have a busy day ahead of you. You should have let me make you breakfast."

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. But, before we go down and eat we need to talk about something, okay?" Haymitch asked.

Effie felt her stomach drop when he said the words 'we need to talk'. These conversations never really ended well for her. They usually brought bad news. She wondered if her contemplations were correct. He wasn't happy with her anymore and he wanted her to leave. He just didn't love her anymore.

"Okay, what about?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sweetheart, don't get mad, but I overheard your conversation with Katniss yesterday. I know I haven't been saying it nearly enough, and I am truly sorry that I haven't been showing it, but I really do love you. I hate myself for making you second guess that. Before you came along, I was so bitter. I hated everyone and everything, including myself. It took a while, but you got me out of that. I am a changed man Eff, I have changed for the better and it's all thanks to you. I was never so scared to lose someone as I was when you were captured during the war. When I finally got you back I knew that I would do everything in my power to make sure that you would never hurt again. I don't have a lot of happy memories from my life, but almost all of the ones I do include you. I love you so much Effie, please don't ever doubt that."

By the time Haymitch had finished his speech, Effie was in tears. Haymitch isn't one to spill out his feelings like that. He must have been terrified that she was actually going to leave, which is something she couldn't imagine doing. The fact of the matter is that he changed her just as much as she changed him. She is proud of the woman she has become and that woman would not want to live a day without the man that he is.

"Haymich, I know how you feel about me and I'm sure that you know how much I love you. What you heard yesterday was just my stupid little insecurities getting the best of me. I knew how stupid I sounded the second I hung up the phone. You know, you would have saved yourself a lot of worry if you hadn't been eavesdropping. "Effie replied. Of course he was going to hear about the eavesdropping, she might be a changed woman but she was still a woman with manners.

Haymitch chuckled, he knew he wasn't going to get off without a lecture about manners, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Effie was happy. They were happy.

"I know I shouldn't have been listening sweetheart, I'm sorry. However, we have both been really busy lately and I thought it would be really nice to just have a day together. Whatever you want to do, we can do it." Haymitch could tell Effie liked the idea because as soon as he said it, she had the biggest, most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Then the next thing he knew, he was laying flat on his back on the mattress and she was on top of him.

"Well first, I would like to start off with a little bit of this.." She said as she kissed his lips. "and a little bit of that." She finished between the kisses she was peppering on his neck.

That was it, Haymitch knew what she wanted and he wanted it just as much. He flipped them so that she was on her back and he was hovering above her.

"Anything you want, Sweetheart. Anything you want." He said as his lips crashed onto hers.

The nightgown was the first thing to go. To Haymitch's surprise, there was nothing underneath it. He moved down her body leaving kisses everywhere that he could. His hands trailed up and down her body, worshiping her every curve and loving the feeling of her skin under his. Effie loved every minute of this. He always knew exactly what she wanted and he made sure it was everything she expected and more. There was no one that ever made her feel the way Haymitch could. She could feel his hand running over her thigh and it made her shiver with anticipation. He started stroking in long slow motions and Effie almost couldn't handle it. She started moving her hips to match his motions. She was making the sexiest noises and was making Haymitch crazy. He inserted two fingers and almost lost all control when she made the most seductive noise he ever heard. He started pumping his fingers slowly, making sure to rub against her clit every time. He increased his speed, she was close and he knew it. She was at the edge and ready to go over. When Haymitch replaced his hand with his mouth, she lost all control.

A few minutes passed before Effie was able to catch her breath.

"Haymitch?" she asked.

"What Sweetheart?" Haymitch replied.

"Can we go eat those waffles now?"


End file.
